1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a valve train device for an engine and, more particularly, to a valve train device which can continuously change valve opening duration and/or the amount of valve lift.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art how to provide engines with a valve train device that is capable of continuously changing intake valve opening duration and/or the amount of valve lift. An example of such a valve train device comprises a camshaft, which drives an intake valve to open and close through a rocker arm, a swing arm that is driven to swing by the camshaft and a control arm that is interposed between a swing cam surface of the swing arm and a rocker-side depressed surface of the rocker arm. The valve opening duration and the amount of valve lift is continuously varied by continuously changing a point of the control arm that comes into contact with the swing cam surface and a point of the control arm that comes into contact with the depressed surface of the rocker arm (See e.g., JP-A-Sho 59-500002).